The problems of a 16 year old God
by NCanimefan22
Summary: Post thirdimpactAU, SxA, light KxM. Rated M for eventually lemon and adult language. 2 years have passed since shinji ikari saved the world and restored to it to it's post 2nd impact state, but something happened during third impact that no one knew about
1. Prologue: If they only knew…

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or any of the characters in the series, GAINEX and Anno-sama do. If I did own them I wouldn't be broke now would I?

Authors Note: Please be nice when u read this story, it's my first published fanfic and I'd prefer to not be flamed about how much it sucks. This story is a post-impact fic but, it's also AU in the fact that its set 2 years after third impact and many of the characters are slightly OOC (mainly Asuka). Don't forget to R&R!

Thoughts are in italics

Dialogue is in normal font

The problems of a 16 yr old God

Prologue: If they only knew….

-----------------------

"Where am I?" asked the boy known as Shinji Ikari.

"_Shinji-kun, do you want to become one with me? Of one body and soul? It could be rather… Nice" asked the monotone voice of Rei Ayanami._

No…not this again. I don't want to remember this….

"_Hey baka. Don't you wanna become one with me? Of one body and soul? It could be really awesome…" asked the snide, smug voice of one Asuka Langley Soryu._

NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!

"_What about me shinji-kun? Don't you want to be become one with me? Of one body and soul? You know you want to…" asked the buxom purple-haired Misato Katsuragi._

No…NO, I AM THE PERSON I WANT TO BE! I AM ME! I AM SHINJI IKARI! WHY CAN'T EVERYONE ACCEPT THAT!

"…_because you have to accept first before anyone else does" _

What? Mother? Is that you?

Suddenly, the monstrous face of the devil itself, Evangelion unit 01, appeared before him.

"_I'm not your mother shinji." Replied the beast._

With that EVA unit 01's head lunged forward and severed shinji ikari in two.

---------------------

"AAAAHHHHHH" Shinji screamed as he jerked awake from his horrific nightmare.

"MEIN GOTT, WHAT IN THA HELL WAS THAT!" yelled the voice of a currently pissed and sleepy Asuka soryu. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND SHINJI-BAKA!"

Shinji never heard the red-head german girl's voice though. The only thing he could hear were the thoughts and memories of all the people that died during, and just before third impact, the same people that he'd brought back in to existence after he had become as powerful as god.

"_Why am I hearing these things! What the fuck is going on!" _With that final thought shinji passed out.

"Hey shinji-kun it's me. What's wrong in there kiddo?" asked misato from outside shinji's door When the purple haired major heard a light thump sound and no reply from her young charge, she decided to open the door with out shinji's permission.

"Shinji-kun what was that….SHINJI-KUN!" misato screamed as she opened the door only to be greeted with the sight of her charge curled up into a ball, unconscious.

"ASUKA GET IN HERE! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH SHIJI-KUN!" yelled the now dismayed major as she rushed to shinji's side "SHINJI-KUN CAN YOU HEAR ME? PLEASE WAKE UP! SHINJI!"

Little did Misato know that this was the first of many strange and horrifying events to come...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Wow the feed back I'm gonna get is gonna be cruel I think… That kind of sucked, but give me a break. I'll get better as I go along. And if your wondering, yes this story will be S x A soon enough. I have to work it around shinji's new mental problems (oh there will be many problems in his twisted little brain). Until the next chapter. Oh and don't forget to R&R. I need all the help I can get…


	2. Chapter 1: The plan to sooth the savage

Disclaimer: Read the prologue for the disclaimer. I don't own EVA nor will I ever, so there, happy?

Authors Note: In this chapter shinji's new mental problem is revealed and explained as best as it possibly can be. Thanks so much to everyone who read and commented on the prologue. The one thing I got from almost everyone is the use of the word "interesting". Well I'll just stick with that vibe for the rest of the story and you guys tell me how it you like it ok?

The problems of 16 year old God

Chapter 1: The plan to sooth the savage beast

----------------------

The smell of grilled fish and miso soup filled the Katsuragi residence as had been the daily routine for this household for the past 3 years. Shinji Ikari, the resident cook and man of the house (who now stands 5'11" with a kaji-like hair style), went about his semi-assigned duties of preparing a delicious breakfast for his two female roommates. Just as he was setting the table his purple-haired guardian and commanding officer walked in to there small kitchen.

"Mmmhmm, good morning shinji-kun. Wha!" yawned a surprised misato, as she caught a can of yeisubu thrown at her face.

"Good morning misato-san." replied a seemingly calm shinji as he looked up just in time to see misato chug down the whole can of beer in one big gulp.

"YEE-HAWWWHH! Ahhh, now that's how you start off a morning. Hey shinji-kun, you need to work on your aim there buddy. If that would've hit me you'd be in BIG trouble." said a now buzzed and happy misato.

"Uh huh whatever so say misato-san…Oh good morning asuka-chan." said shinji as he acknowledged the arrival of the third occupant of the apartment.

"Yeah, good morning to you too. Is breakfast ready yet!" replied asuka. "You _know_ I like my food ready when I wake up"

"_Well she's grown physically but, that part of her hasn't changed now has it?" thought shinji as he looked his fiery german counter-part over. Asuka now stood 5'4" and had developed a nice womanly figure._

"Here it is asuka-chan. Just how you like it" said shinji as he placed a plate of fish and a bowl miso soup in front of the german girl. "And here's yours misato-san"

"Aww, thanks shinji-kun. Your so sweet to cook for little ol' me like this every morning" replied misato.

"_And to think this is the boy who literally has the weight of the world on his shoulders…" thought misato somberly_

**--FLASHBACK--**

_One week ago: NERV HQ-Hospital Wing _

"Ritsuko, what the hell is wrong with him! Why did he wake up screaming like that and why the fuck is he unconscious in a hospital bed!" yelled an irate misato.

"Misato, you know as well as I do that once we confirm his problem that you'll be the first to know. Until then the best thing you can do is calm down, ok?" stated a now brown-haired Dr. Ritsuko Akagi.

"What do you mean 'confirm', akagi-sensei?" asked a genuinely concerned asuka, who was actually worried about shinji's condition. "Do you have any idea what might be wrong with him?"

"Yeah, ritsuko. What exactly _did _you mean by 'confirm'! If you know something you'd had better tell me now before I make you regret withholding whatever it is that your thinking" asked a rather cold and threatening misato, who made her point clear by reaching into her jacket for her gun.

"_I should've known I'd let that slip" thought ritsuko, who mentally slapped herself for giving away the very thing that she had kept from the 2 women standing before her._

"Fine…I'll tell you, ok? Just put your gun away and take a seat." stated a slightly nervous risuko as she motioned to the chairs along the wall of the hospital wing.

The other two females sat as they had been instructed and misato had (albeit reluctantly) returned her gun to its holster.

"Ok we're sitting. Now tell us this new secret that you have." replied slightly less agitated misato "Spill it."

Asuka sat patiently by her guardian with an expectant look in her eyes and a sad look on her face.

"Well as you both know already know, shinji-kun was the made into something equivalent to god when he and EVA unit-01 were taken into the giant rei/lilith hybrid during third impact, right?" asked the doctor with a bit of caution in her voice.

"Of course _I _knew that! I was the first person that he explained it to, considering that I returned from the LCL Lake before anyone else!" yelled an almost hysterical asuka

"Asuka-chan calm down. You know that question was more for misato than you." replied the (still) cat obsessed doctor. "Now misato, you knew that correct?" asked ritsuko.

"Hmmm, I remember hearing something like that when I came back from the LCL…but what does that have to do with his condition now!" asked a confused misato

"Well I was getting to that. Anyway, during the time before EVA unit-01 broke free of the giant rei, shinji-kun was exposed to the thoughts and memories of every person who died during or just before the third impact. Shinji-kun became aware of his ability to return the world to any form that he saw fit during that time also, which he did. Unfortunately, those thoughts and memories never left shinji-kun's mind. They were just lost in the back of his conscious..."

"We both get that ritsuko, but the thing that we both still don't understand is why, after two years would that matter now? asked an irritated misato, as she interrupted her best friend.

"That is what I was _about _to explain before you cut me off. As I was saying, those billions of extra thoughts and memories are still hidden in the back of shinji-kun's mind, which means that if shinji-kun is every stressed to the point that his brain can't stand it anymore then all those things could burst forth and drive shinji-kun insane…And if that were to happen then..." ritsuko trailed off as a chill ran down her spine at the thought of what could happen if shinji lost it.

"Goes insane! What the fuck do you mean "insane"! Shinji-kun was fine up until tonight and now he's on the borderline of going insane! Is that what your telling me!" exclaimed a shocked misato.

Asuka, who had been silent since her out-burst, suddenly burst into tears and began sobbing uncontrollable at the thought of losing boy that meant more to her than she'd ever admit.

"Sssshhh, it's alright asuka-chan. Come on, calm down ok? Nothing is gonna happen to shinji-kun." said misato as she turned to comfort the distraught young women.

"That's not completely true misato." stated ritsuko as she continued to try and explain the situation to the two women. "Think of shinji-kun's brain as a water reservoir that's held back by a huge dam. Normally his thoughts and memories, the water in the reservoir, would equate to less than 10 of that of his brains capacity, but with all the thoughts that he gained during third impact are causing the reservoir to overflow. That overflow manifest can manifest it self in many forms. Anything from a bad dream to a severe panic attack, which is what happened to him tonight." stated the doctor.

Misato, who was still consoling asuka, looked at ritsuko with a look that simply asked "Is there anything that we can do?"

Ritsuko saw that look and answered it. "In my professional opinion, I think that shinji needs to simply relive some stress. Maybe he needs to hang out with his friends, or go on a vacation. Hey, why don't you and asuka, take him out to the movies or something? Make him feel good, ok? said ritsuko as she smiled at her seemingly less upset friend.

Misato simply nodded and mouthed the words _"Thank You."_

**--END FLASHBACK--**

"By the way shinji-kun, do you want to go out with me, kaji, and asuka tonight?" asked the buxom major.

--------------------------------

A/N: MAN that was harder to write than I thought it would be….sigh I hope that explained shinji's problem and I made this one long due to the lack of detail in the prologue. If it didn't then the next chapter defiantly will. Till next time. Don't forget to read and review.

Next Chapter: Love is a lie…Right?


	3. Chapter 2: Love is a lie…Right?

Disclaimer: Read the prologue for the disclaimer. I don't own EVA nor will I ever, so there, happy?

Authors Note: This is the chapter that all the Shinji and Asuka fans have been waiting for and it's the chapter that leads to a new turning point. Oh, By the way, in the last chapter I only told _one _part of Shinji's problem, the rest is expanded upon in the third chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter as much as the first two.

The problems of a 16 year old God

Chapter 2: Love is a lie…Right?

------------------

"I can't believe that Misato-san is making me go to the movies with her, Kaji, and…Shinji-kun…" Asuka let that last name hang in the air of her room as she got ready for her night out with her guardian, ex-crush, and the current love of her life.

"Too bad that I can never tell him how much I love him…God why can't I just let him know…" said Asuka as she thought out loud. "He'd probably think I was just messin' with him or something like that…"

"_You'll never know till you try, now will you?" thought Asuka to herself "For all you know, he could've been waiting for some sort of sign for the past 3 years."_

"I've tried to give him signs…I've been nicer to him _and _I stopped calling him a baka…"

"_You called him a baka that night one week ago. Lucky for you he was out cold from a panic attack."_

"…I was tired I didn't _mean _to call him a baka but…"

"_But what? There was no reason and you know it. You should've gotten up to check on him. You know you like sleeping in his bed anyway…"_

Asuka stopped herself from tying a red ribbon around her neck to blush at the thought of her sharing a futon with Shinji.

"I-I don't sleep in his futon that often…anymore at least" stuttered Asuka as she blushed and continued to prep herself her "date" with the peanut gallery and Shinji-kun.

"_You slept in there last week or did you forget? Haha." laughed the little voice in Asuka's head._

"Asuka-chan! Are you ready yet, kiddo!"

Asuka jumped slightly at the sound of her guardian's voice.

"I'll be out in a sec!" replied Asuka as she checked herself one last time in her mirror. "It's showtime." was all Asuka said as she exited her room.

------------------------

"_I wonder what made Misato-san want to take us all to the movies...We barely ever hang out like a real family." Shinji thought to himself as he sat watching TV, waiting for Asuka to emerge from her room._

"I wonder why she's taking so long?" Shinji asked to no one in particular as she got up to stretch his tired legs.

"Well Shinji-kun, I thought you would've figured that out by now." replied a familiar voice from behind Shinji.

"Oh!" exclaimed a surprised Shinji as he turned to confirm that the voice did, in fact, belong to Kaji.

"Been awhile, eh Shinji-kun?" asked a smiling Kaji.

"Yeah it has been quite awhile and what should I have figured out by now?" asked Shinji.

"Hmmm, you should know that Asuka-chan _and _Misato take forever to get ready, even for little things like this double-date…" Kaji's explanation was cut short as a frowning Misato smacked him on the back of the head.

Shinji blushed slightly at the implication that Asuka was his date, but didn't say anything.

"I _heard _that, YA JERK!" exclaimed Misato as she returned from reminded Asuka that everyone was waiting.

"Wow you look nice Misato-san." said Shinji as he checked out his buxom guardian's outfit, which consisted of a red mini-skirt and black low-cut blouse that gave a great view of her ample cleavage.

"Why thank you, Shinji-kun. You clean up rather nicely too." replied Misato as she commented on Shinji's relaxed look. He wore black jeans and a shirt that said "I love Neo Tokyo!" (A/N: Neo Tokyo is the name I gave post-impact Tokyo-3.). Misato turned to Kaji and said "As for you Mr. Kaji; you could've at least shaved. You know I hate stubble"

"Ouch, that hurts Katsuragi." said Kaji as his face flushed slightly "Anyway, where's Asu…Well speak of the devil. Here she is now." said Kaji as he turned to look down the hallway.

Shinji turned also and was shocked at what he saw. Standing before them was Asuka, who was wearing a crimson-red sundress (much like the yellow one she always used to wear) that was cut low and showed off her impressive, C-cup, bust (although she was no where near Misato's size). She also wore red pumps, metallic red lip-stick, and a red ribbon was tied around her neck. No one said anything, until an impatient and blushing Asuka broke the silence.

"Well if you're all done staring, I'd like to get to the theater before I turn 40." said the young german girl as she walked out of the apartment. "Are you coming or what!"

Misato, who was the first to recover from the sight of the red-head, nudged Kaji in the side to return him from his stupor and walked out behind Asuka.

Kaji cleared his throat to gain Shinji's attention. "Eh-Hmmm! Um, I think we should be following the ladies. Don't ya think Shinji-kun?"

Shinji's only reply was a nod of his head and to start walking towards the door.

---------------------

On the way to the theater, Misato and Kaji sat up front chatting about nothing in particular, while the other two occupants stole quick, shy glances at one another.

"_Asuka-chan looks gorgeous. I wonder if she got dressed up for…" Shinji stopped to ponder for a moment and to sneak another glance at the beautiful girls beside him, "Nah… there's no way she'd dress up for me. She treats me a lot nicer than she used to but, I still don't think she'd ever return my feelings…Ugh I'm still such a wimp whenever it involves her…"_

Asuka, who had noticed Shinji's looks and glances, decided to be the aggressor and break the awkward silence.

"So Shinji-kun, how do you like my outfit?" asked Asuka, with a playful ring to her voice.

Of course this question brought Shinji out of his daydream and even drew the attention of the two adults in the car.

"Well… I-I think you look really nice Asuka-chan and…" was as far as Shinji got before he was interrupted by Kaji.

"What he meant to say Asuka-chan, was that you look absolutely stunning. Isn't that right Shinji-kun?" asked Kaji, who turned back to give Shinji and encouraging wink.

"Yeah Shinji-kun. You know Asuka looks hot, tonight. So stop being so shy." added a bubbly Misato.

Shinji realized that if he didn't think fast that he would be, oh so very, screwed. So he gathered a little bit of courage and said what he really thought.

"Asuka, you look incredible. I'm lucky to have a friend as beautiful as you." was all Shinji could say before he turned to look quickly at Asuka then, just as quickly he turned to stare out the window.

Kaji and Misato smiled after hearing that, while Asuka sat simply staring at Shinji with her mouth opened slightly and a furious blush spread across her cheeks.

"Thanks Shinji…" was all Asuka could manage to say as they arrived at the movie theater

--------------------------

About 2 hours into the movie, which was a classic American film from the late 20th century that had been re-released for its 20th anniversary, Shinji felt something brush lightly across his right hand. When he looked to see what it was, he was surprised to see Asuka's hand brushing up against his. He quickly looked up at her face to check if she was purposely teasing him but, he discovered that she (unlike Misato and Kaji, who were currently making out) was entranced by the images on the screen.

"_I wonder if she can even feel my hand..." Shinji thought to himself. As he looked down at there hand's, Shinji made an observation. "Wow…Her hands are so much smaller and more delicate than mine." With that he turned back to watching the movie._

Asuka on the other hand, was growing slightly irritated at the fact that Shinji didn't realize that she wanted him to hold her hand.

"_Mien Gott! For someone who's saved the world so many times, he sure doesn't know a damn thing about female body language!" thought a frustrated, and slightly hurt, Asuka. "Maybe if I just asked him to hold my hand…"_

"Shinji?" whispered Asuka to the young man sitting beside her.

Shinji turned at the sound of his voice but, didn't say anything.

"Shinji, do you want to hold my hand" asked a blushing and embarrassed Asuka.

Shinji's jaw nearly hit the floor as he heard Asuka confirm his earlier suspicions were confirmed, but instead of freaking out like he might've done a few years ago, he simply smiled a shy smile a grabbed Asuka's hand (much to her surprise).

"_I can't believe that we're holding hands! Woo-hoo! Dreams really do come true!" thought a very happy Shinji. "Maybe she does like…Huh?"_

Shinji jumped a little as he felt a tap on his left shoulder. He turned to see a smiling Kaji and Misato looking down at him from the row right above were he and Asuka sat. The two adults both gave him the thumbs up and then returned to sucking face.

Asuka had also seen turned to see what Shinji was looking and, smiled when saw Shinji turn back around with a little grin on his face.

"_This double-date idea turned out nicely." thought Asuka. "But I hope that holding hands was a big enough sign for him to realize how I feel…"_

With that thought, Asuka smiled and turned to watch the last part of the movie

---------------------

"Well that was certainly fun. How'd you two like it?" asked Kaji as he turned to address the two teenagers that walked beside he and Misato.

"Yeah, you both seemed to enjoy. Hehehe." snickered Misato as she looked over at the silent teens. "

"I liked it. It was really good to be so old." replied a happy and smiling Shinji.

(A/N: OMG HE'S HAPPY! IT TOOK 3 YEARS BUT DAMMIT IT HAPPENED! XD)

"_Especially since I got hold Asuka's hand for an hour!" thought Shinji._

"Well how bout you Asuka-chan? Did you like it?" asked Misato.

"Huh? Oh... the movie. It was good." replied a disinterested Asuka

"_It would've been better if me and Shinji could've made out like you and Kaji." thought the disappointed 2nd child. "I wish this could've been a real date…"_

Kaji noticed the sad expression on Asuka's face. "Hey Katsuragi, why don't you and Asuka-chan go get the car? I need to talk to Shinji-kun about some guy stuff."

Misato looked at him slightly confused but, caught what he meant when he gave her a little wink.

"Yeah, that's fine. Let's leave the boys alone for a little while, Asuka-chan." said Misato as she led the young red-head toward her car.

When the women had reached a safe distance Kaji turned to Shinji.

"Shinji-kun, you like Asuka-chan don't you" asked Kaji as he took out and lit a cigarette.

"Uh Wha!" replied a surprised Shinji. "Why? What gave you that idea?"

Kaji took a drag from his cancer stick before answering Shinji.

"You can deny it all you want but, me and Katsuragi have known since that day on the _over the rainbow_. The way you guys looked at each other on the deck gave it away."

Shinji didn't know how to reply to that and decided to wait for Kaji to get to his point.

"So my question for you "Mr. Ikari" is a simple one" continued Kaji as he stopped in his tracks, which in turn caused Shinji to stop.

"Wh-What question is that, Kaji?" asked the curious teen.

"Why haven't you asked her out yet?" replied the older man as he exhaled a breath of smoke.

Shinji, having expected the question, took a deep breath and replied, "She never seemed to like me that much until after third impact. I assumed that she was only being nice these last two year as a thank you, not as a way of saying 'I like you'."

Kaji was surprised by Shinji's answer to say the least.

"_He really has matured quite a bit, hasn't he? He wasn't afraid, just unsure." thought Kaji as he took another long drag._

"Well Shinji-kun, I think her letting you hold hands with her is her way of saying 'I like you'. So ask her already. You'll regret it if you don't…I know I regretted never telling Katsuragi that I loved her back in college, and look what happened after that." replied Kaji as he reminisced about those days long forgotten.

"_Kaji-san is right. Maybe tonight is the night I should make a move…" thought Shinji._

"You know what? I think I will ask her, Kaji-san." said Shinji as he smiled and turned to see Misato driving towards them.

---------------------------

"Good night Katsuragi, Shinji-kun, and Asuka-chan." said Kaji as he stood ready to leave the Katsuragi residence.

"Good night Kaji-kun" said Misato as she walked towards her room.

"Good night Kaji-san…and thanks a lot" said Shinji as he walked up to shake Kaji's hand.

"Anytime Shinji-kun." said Kaji as he bowed and exited the apartment.

"_I guess now is as good a time as any to go and ask her, right?" thought Shinji as he walked back towards his and Asuka's rooms. _

--------------------------

Asuka had gone straight to her room when they had arrived back to the apartment and now lay across the foot of her futon in nothing but, her yellow sleeping shirt and shorts. She sighed out loud as her thoughts once again turned towards Shinji.

"_If he would just ask me to be his girlfriend…I'd say yes so fast that I'd give him whiplash" Asuka smiled at that thought. "I might spend the night with him again tonight…hmm?"_

Asuka's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the very boy that she had just been thinking about.

"Asuka-chan, can I come in? There's something I need to ask you." said Shinji from behind Asuka's door.

"The doors unlocked…" Asuka trailed off as Shinji entered her room.

"What did you need to ask me?" Asuka asked as she looked up at the boy standing in front of her.

Shinji stopped took a deep breath and asked his question.

"Asuka, will…will you be my girlfriend?"

---------------------

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay folks. This chapter took me forever to visualize and put together, even though I typed it twice as fast as the first chapter. I know the ending was anti-climatic, BUT the next chapter should be better. As always read and review. Thanks for the support. Until next time!

Next Chapter: What a twisted web he weaves…


	4. Chapter 3: What a twisted web he weaves…

Disclaimer: Read the prologue for the disclaimer. I don't own EVA nor will I ever, so there, happy?

Authors Note: Yeah I know that the ending of the last chapter was a little bit _too_ straight forward, so I decided to re-write the ending of last chapter as the beginning of this chapter. Also this chapter is the main turning point of this story and it's were Shinji's second problem is finally revealed. Without further ado I give you chapter 3!

(Warning: If you've seen the show, then you know that certain events, later in the show, borderline on being horrific. So if you didn't like those events then, this chapter may not be for you.)

The problems of a 16 year old God

Chapter 3: What a twisted web he weaves…

----------------------

"Asuka-chan, can I come in? There's something I need to ask you." asked a very nervous Shinji Ikari.

"The doors unlocked…" Asuka trailed off as Shinji entered her room.

"What did you need to ask me?" Asuka asked as she looked up at the boy standing in front of her.

"_Why does he look so nervous?" Asuka thought to herself. "Maybe he's confused by what happened at the movie theater."_

Shinji looked down at the beautiful girl that lay before him and took a deep breath.

"Asuka-chan, I've known you know for 3 years and, ever since I first met you I've…" Shinji trailed off as he began to blush furiously.

"Go on and spit it out already. I'm really tired and I want to go to sleep." said Asuka as she too, began to blush slightly. "You shouldn't be nervous around me, ya know? It makes me wonder what's goin on in that perverted head of yours."

"_That's easy for her to say. She isn't the one that's about to put her manhood on the line." thought Shinji. "Well I might as well lay it on the line…"_

"Asuka-chan, I-I…I've been in love with you since I first saw you and I was wondering if, maybe, you'd be my…uhh…that you'd be my girlfriend." asked Shinji as his face light up like it was on fire.

Asuka was stunned to say the least. She could barely even believe what she'd just heard.

"_Oh my god…did he really just ask me…did he SERIOUSLY just ask me that!" thought Asuka as she continued to try to get a grasp of the situation._

"Shinji-kun…did you say what I think you said? Do you really love me?" asked the young german girl. "I…I don't know what to say…"

(A/N: yes it's mushy and cheesy but honestly how many ways do you think Shinji would confess?)

Shinji, who at this point, couldn't believe that he'd just admitted his biggest secret to the girl that he cared so deeply for…so deeply that….

"_What's going on…I feel really strange…Huh? Where am I? What's that sound?" thought a slightly woozy Shinji._

'Momma! Momma! They chose me, momma! I'm an elite pilot now! I'm not supposed to tell anyone, so I'll only tell you momma!'

"_Wait…that voice…is that…is that Asuka-chan?" thought Shinji as an image of a young girl, running down a hallway, began to slowly materialize in front of him._

'I'm ok now momma! Even without papa around! Look at me momma, look at me mo…' the young version of Asuka stopped her sentence as she opened the door at the end of that hallway. There, inside the room, was a woman and a doll hanging from the ceiling.

"_Oh, God! No, don't look Asuka!" screamed Shinji, but his screams fell on deaf ears. All the little Asuka heard was her own blood-curdling screams._

'MOMMA!'

-----------------------------

"SHINJI-KUN! Wake up! Oh god, please wake up!" yelled Asuka as she tried her best to bring the boy back to consciousness.

"_What the fuck happened! He was fine and then he just collapsed…Oh god Shinji-kun!" thought Asuka as she continued her efforts._

The sound of Asuka's screams and a loud thud had caught the attention of Misato as she walked back to her room from the kitchen.

"Asuka-chan, what's going on!" yelled Misato as she threw open the second child's door. The scene before her caused the color to drain from her entire body. Shinji had collapsed in front of Asuka's futon and wasn't moving, but what shocked her most was the look that the he had on his face. It was a look of pure horror. His eyes appeared to be empty, dead even and his face was a ghostly white.

"Oh dear lord! What the hell happened Asuka here!" screamed the older woman.

"I-I don't know! He confessed that he loved me and asked me to be his girlfriend, but before I could answer he just…he just feel down! What do we do Misato!" yelled the semi-hysterical girl.

"You just sit here and watch him! I'll be right back!" exclaimed Misato as she stood and quickly ran to her room in search of her cell phone. When she found the device, she quickly dialed a series of numbers and hit the 'dial' button.

"Yes, Major Katsuragi?" asked the gruff voice of a Section 2 agent.

"Get over to my apartment, right now! The Third Child needs emergency transport to the NERV hospital!" replied the upset purple-haired woman.

"Understood, Major Katsuragi" replied the agent as he closed the line.

With that Misato threw the phone onto her bed and sprinted back to Asuka's room.

"_Please don't let this mean that Shinji-kun's mind has lost the fight to hold in those other memories…" thought Misato as she returned to Asuka's room._

When Misato re-entered the room she was greeted by Asuka, apparently, trying to find Shinji's pulse.

"Is his heart still beating!" asked the concerned guardian as she returned to the side of the scared german girl.

When Asuka didn't immediately reply Misato reached forward and pressed 2 fingers to the side of Shinji's neck. What she felt made her draw her hand back just as quickly as she'd placed it the to begin with.

"_Jesus! His heart is beating a mile a minute!" thought Misato as her eyes widened with shock. _

Misato's thoughts were interrupted as she heard the rush of footsteps coming from the entrance of the apartment. Section 2 had arrived to transport Shinji to NERV HQ.

"We're in here!" yelled Misato as she got up to lead the agents to the location of her unconscious charge.

As the agents entered the room Misato noticed that even they seemed to be shocked by the state of Shinji.

"Do you have any what's wrong with him, Major?" asked one of the agents as he bent over to move the young man, only to be stopped by Asuka.

"NO! Leave him alone! Don't take him from me!" exclaimed an even more hysterical Asuka.

"Asuka stop it! Let Section 2 do there job, dammit!" yelled Misato as she assisted the agents in removing Asuka from the room.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" yelled Asuka as Misato and a Section 2 agent attempted to restrain the crazed girl.

"_If they want him they have to get through me!" thought Asuka as she continued her struggle against the two adults that were trying to hold her down._

"ASUKA! Do you want Shinji-kun to die!" yelled Misato as she sat on Asuka's chest in an attempt to keep her still. "Well if you don't then, calm the fuck down, right now!"

That was all it took. Asuka stopped struggling immediately after she heard the heard what Misato said.

"Now get the Third Child to HQ!" said Misato as she turned to the Agent that had helped her to restrain the Second Child.

"Ye-Yes Ma'am! Let's move the Third now!" yelled the agent as he rose to his feet and lead the other agents, who now held Shinji between them, out of the apartment.

"Let's go Asuka-chan." said Misato as she released her grip on the young girl and help her to her feet. "We need to talk to Ritsuko, ASAP!"

"_Please don't let this mean what I think it does…" was the last thought Misato had as she grabbed her car keys and led Asuka out of the apartment._

----------------------------------

Authors Note: How's that for a plot twist? If you didn't notice or understand why Shinji passed out, it was due to the emotional stress that was placed upon him by telling Asuka his feelings. Now I hope that's original enough (LOL!) for you guys.

Next Chapter: The depths of his shattered mind.


	5. Chapter 4:The depths of his shattered mi

Disclaimer: Read the prologue for the disclaimer. I don't own EVA nor will I ever, so there, happy?

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay. I've had a major case of writer's block but I finally got my thoughts together! I've officially decided to make this story 6 to 8 chapters long (not including the epilogue). So now you know how much long you'll be reading this damn story XD. By the way, to all of those readers who say that my chapters are too short, I have this to say: Sorry and too bad. This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, so if your looking for 8000 word chapters then your gonna have to wait till I mature as a writer or until the final 2 chapters of this story. No offense but, it's just annoying to hear the same thing over and over again. Now on with the story!

Problems of a 16 year old God

Chapter 4: The depths of his shattered mind.

------------------------------

(A/N: This scene is in italics because it occurs in Shinji's Sub-conscious. Think of it as a conversation that's written as a thought)

"_Darkness…I hate the darkness…" said Shinji as he appeared in a black void. "You'd think that I could at least dream like a normal person."_

'_But you're not normal.' said another voice_

"_What? Who said that?" asked Shinji as he looked around the emptiness that lay in every direction. _

'_Surely you can recognize this voice; you've heard it more than any other.' replied the eerily familiar voice._

"_I know that voice but…I can't remember who it belongs to." said Shinji as he looked down at the seemingly bottomless abyss._

Suddenly a light appeared above the boy, causing him to close his eyes briefly. Once he re-opened them what he saw before him nearly caused him to fall to the floor.

'_Surprised?' asked an exact copy of Shinji._

"_You-your me!" stuttered Shinji as he stood shaking visibly. "What the hell is going on!"_

The other Shinji, who almost identical except for his dark brown eyes, simply watched before saying anything.

'_Don't you remember this void? You've been here once before and that was 2 years ago…' said the pseudo Shinji dropped a very obvious hint in order to help his true self better understand his current predicament._

"_2 years ago…" said the original Shinji as he thought aloud. "2 years ago was the third impact…wait I remember this! This is the place were I rejected the instrumentality of mankind!"_

'_Good. So I don't need to refresh your memory, correct?' asked the pseudo Shinji. 'Now I bet you want to know why you're here, right?'_

"_Umm…yeah that would be helpful." replied a sarcastic Shinji as he looked across the distance that separated him from his fake._

'_Nice to know that a man in a coma can still use his wit and humor' replied the fake. _

"_Coma! What are you talking about!" yelled a shocked Shinji. "What the fuck happened to me! I remember asking Asuka-chan to be my girlfriend but…nothing after that…"_

'_Exactly. You collapsed shortly after asking her that question. You're currently in a deep sleep caused by something that I like to call "The Divine Deity Effect".' replied the false Shinji. _

"_Divine as in god-like?" asked a now very scared and confused Shinji. "How could anything dealing with being "god-like" effect me!"_

'_Silly boy…don't you remember when you and EVA-unit 01 combined with Lilith? During that time you became the vessel needed for instrumentality' said the fake as he stared directly into the original's eyes._

"…_Of course I remember. Anyone would remember something like that and besides, what did you mean by 'vessel'?" asked the still shaken Ikari boy. "I thought the Evangelion's were the means necessary to start and to complete instrumentality?"_

'_Hmm…you're almost correct but, not quite. Let me explain.' replied the pseudo Shinji._

"_Please do." said the real Shinji as he stood, ready to here the explanation that his copy had to offer._

'_To begin: There were three known ways for third impact to occur but, when it actually did occur, it came in a fourth way. This way has been dubbed as the "passage of life to that who has obtained knowledge". In other words it could be simply called "the".' stated the fake Shinji._

Shinji stood, mouth agape, at what he'd just heard or rather, what he'd understood.

"_Ascension to godliness! Does that mean that I…" Shinji trailed off as he continued to process all that his clone had told him. "Does all this mean that I was equivalent to god or something like that? I thought my father said that EVA-01 would become a God, correct?"_

'_Correct but, also wrong. EVA unit-01 was destined to become equivalent God but, like I said before, third impact did not occur in away that would allow the EVA to become a God.' replied the false Shinji as he continued to stare at the original. 'Instead of the EVA assuming the role as God, that responsibility was passed on to you.' _

"_ME! What the hell do you mean me! I thought all I did was reject instrumentality…" yelled Shinji as his gaze feel to the non-existent floor. "…What does all this mean?"_

'_Do you want the long answer or the quick, easy answer?' asked the fake in an almost mocking tone. _

"_I could care less to be honest. Just tell me why I'm here and what's really happening to me, ok?" replied a surprisingly cold Shinji._

The fake Shinji seemed slightly irritated by the originals coldness and seemingly indifferent attitude.

'_Well if that's how you want to be then I'll tell you.' said the fake in slightly agitated voice. 'You are what human would call a "Fallen Deity" or a "Demi-god". You're not quite as powerful as the true God but, you're also not far from it. You have access to the thoughts and memories of anyone that you come into contact with and you can also affect reality in small ways. Now did that help or do you need me to dumb it down more?'_

Shinji didn't reply. He couldn't reply even if he wanted to. His throat was as dry as any desert in the world. His thoughts had all become jumbled into one big, mosh pit of confusion.

"_I-I'm a…God? A Divine being? No…that's not possible…I can't be. I'm just a normal teenager…right?" asked Shinji to no one in particular as his pupils dilated with thought of his divinity._

'_Have you ever been "normal"? Granted, that you are as normal as the savior of man-kind can be. I mean wouldn't being a God explain why you seem to know what almost everyone is doing before they actually do it? Wouldn't it explain the strange dreams and flashbacks to memories that aren't actually your own? What about you remembering back to when Asuka-chan found her mother hanging from the ceiling…"_

"_Asuka-chan…That's right. I did remember back to when she was little, didn't I? She never told me about any of the things that I saw in that dream either...Maybe I am…" the original Shinji trailed off as his mind continued to try and wrap itself around the possibility of him being some sort of "Devine Being"._

'_There's no need to think about something that already exists.' said the pseudo Shinji. 'All you have to do is except the other side of your mind. By doing that you will obtain the knowledge of all things and the powers that your father desired so very much.'_

"_Accept the other side of my mind! What do you mean?" asked Shinji as he allowed his downward gaze to level with that of his copy. _

'_I mean that you have to open your heart, mind, and soul to me. I am the side of your mind that you refuse to recognize.' replied the other Shinji as it began walking across the void towards the original._

"_Wh-Why should I? Why should I accept you or the power that you claim to hold! You said your what my father desired…So why would I want to have anything that he wanted!" stuttered Shinji as he watched the fake draw closer to him._

The fake Shinji did not reply as he continued to draw ever closer to his original self. He finally stopped about 2 feet away from the real Shinji before he said anything.

'_If you don't accept me…you'll die…' said the fake as a sorrowful look crossed his face._

At first Shinji didn't…no he couldn't, believe what his clone had just said, but as he scanned the face of the copy his heart told him that he wasn't lying.

"_I'll die! Bu-But why! Why will I die if I deny you! TELL ME!" exclaimed Shinji as he clenched his hands into fists, that shoke with rage, anger, and fear. _

'_Because you're mind is fragile and can't handle two separate beings in one body! You're already at the limit of what your sub-conscious can handle!' yelled the fake as he clenched his eyes closed to avoid the sad and fearful gaze of his original self. 'If you don't become one with me you'll go insane and then you'll die! You'll lose the life that you've worked so hard to rebuild. You'll lose Misato, Toji, Kensuke, Dr. Akagi, Hikari, the bridge crew and most importantly…You'll lose Asuka-chan, the one person that can complete you.'_

Shinji was speechless. Everything that his copy had just told him had struck a major nerve. He didn't want to lose any of those things. He didn't want to lose his friends, his life, or Asuka.

"_I-I won't lose those things…I've worked too hard for everything that I have now. I'm still not to sure about any of this…but I'm willing to take the dive into the unknown." stated Shinji in a calm voice. "What do I need to do for us to become one?"_

The fake Shinji smiled after he heard the words spoken by the original. He opened his eyes and with out saying a word, placed his hand over the real Shinji's heart.

'_Are you sure that your ready for the things that will follow?' asked the fake as he looked the real Shinji in the eyes._

"_Yes. I'm ready." replied Shinji_

'_Then we shall become one…' said the fake as his hand disappeared into Shinji's chest._

NERV Hospital Wing

"He's awake!" asked an obviously excited Asuka as she turned to face Dr. Akagi.

"Yes he is Asuka-chan. It's quite amazing that he recovered so quickly. Hell, it's almost a miracle that he's still alive, let alone awake." replied Ritsuko.

"Well can we see him? I want to see for myself if he's really ok." asked a somewhat somber Misato.

"Yeah, can we go in already? I really want to see him…" added Asuka as she shifted in her chair. "…I really missed him…"

Ritsuko gave the reassuring pat on the shoulder and said "You can see him but, there's something that I wanted to tell you and Misato before I let you in."

This confession caused Misato to raise her eyebrows and cause Asuka to become even more anxious than she already was.

"And just what is it that you need to tell us Ritsuko?" asked a slightly agitated Misato.

Ritsuko quickly picked up on Misato's tone and decided that she should tell the two women what she knew.

"It's something that the nurse's noticed after Shinji-kun woke up. His eyes…seem to have changed color. It's not horribly noticeable unless your looking for something to wrong with him but, it is still quite odd…" said Ritsuko as she looked back and forth between the to women that sat before her.

"His eyes changed! What do mean by "changed"! Are they a different color or did he go blind or what!" exclaimed Asuka as she shot straight up out of he chair and look the doctor in her eyes.

"Calm down Asuka-chan. It's nothing that serious. It's just…odd. His eyes are now blue and hazel colored. It's something that can happen to anyone but, it just happened to happen to Shinji-kun after this last issue." replied Ritsuko as she tried to suppress the german girl's anger.

"If that's all you needed to tell us then could you please take us to see him, ok?" asked Misato.

"Fine. Follow me" replied Ritsuko.

"_Just what in the hell is really going on with Shinji-kun anyway…" thought Misato as Ritsuko lead her and Asuka down the hallway to Shinji's room._

Asuka followed close to the older women. Her mind restlessly wanted to see Shinji.

"_Please still be Shinji…" thought Asuka as she followed. "Please still be the boy that I love…"_

----------------------

Authors Note: THANK YOU JESUS! I FINALLY FINSIHED THIS DAMN CHAPTER! WOOOOO! Haha, excuse my happiness folks. Anyways, I'm sorry for the wait and all that jazz but, I was having a tough time thinking of ways to keep the story going. And just to let you know, the next chapter will probably be in excess of 9 pages. So that should make some of you a bit happier XD. As always, R&R. Until the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Dilemma.


	6. Chapter 5: Dilemma

Disclaimer: Read the prologue for the disclaimer. I don't own EVA nor will I ever, so there, happy?

Authors Note: I finally feel like this story is getting somewhere! Wahoo! I'm glad that it's being accepted so well bye everyone who's taken the time to read it, Thank you guys for the positive reinforcement. It's really helped me to keep the story. So anyways, this story will finally get longer, more detail chapters and also it's first lemon! Lol, I'm nervous about how people will respond to it (considering that it's the first lemon I've ever written.). So enjoy and be brutally honest when you review! Now with out further ado, chapter 6!

Chapter 5: Dilemma

----------------------------------

Shinji lay on the couch in the living room of the Katsuragi residence, starting wistfully into space. It had been about a week or so, since he had returned to his humble abode. Everything had, once again, returned to normal through out the apartment…all except for the matter of the awkwardness between him and a certain red-headed german female that also happened to live in the apartment.

"I wonder why she's being so…weird around me? I mean, yeah I was in a coma a week ago and I probably scared the holy hell out of her but…ughhh…" said Shinji as he thought to himself out loud. Unfortunately, Misato happened to hear Shinji and decided to assume her "motherly" duties and walked over to were the boy was laying.

"What's wrong Shinji-kun?" asked the purple haired women as she leaned over the back of the couch. "You seem depressed kiddo. Wanna talk about it?"

Shinji nearly jumped off of the couch as he heard the words of his guardian.

"Whoa! Oh…it's just you Misato-san…I'm sorry did you ask me something?" asked the startled boy.

Misato felt her heart sink slightly at the realization that Shinji seemed to be way out in left field somewhere and the fact that he, apparently, didn't expect to be talking to her at that moment.

"Hello to you too, Shinji-kun." replied the older woman "I asked what's wrong with you. You seem to be really out of it…"

"_Oh I'm not too bad…except that the girl of dreams refuses to hold a conversation with me unless she has to…" thought Shinji before he replied to his guardian's question._

"I'm fine…really Misato-san. I just have some stuff on my mind" said the teenager as turned his gaze towards the TV that he just happened to turn on at that moment.

"That's a bunch of bullshit and you know it Shinji-kun. Now, seriously, tell me what's on you're mind." demanded Misato as she walked around the couch to sit by the boy and to turn off the television. "I hate it when you're all depressed and crap."

Shinji mumbled something under his breath before he sat up and turned to talk to his guardian.

"Misato-san…Do you have any clue why Asuka-chan won't talk to me? I mean she avoids me like I'm the freakin' plague! As soon as you brought me home, she started to act like that…It's really bothering me." said Shinji as he poured his problems out to the women sitting beside me.

Misato looked at her charge's face a saw the distress that covered it.

"_This is really eating away at him, isn't it?" thought Misato. "I knew that Asuka wasn't talking to him but, I never gave it much thought. Geez, I'm such a great guardian aren't I? _

"Shinji-kun, Asuka is just feeling a little… mixed up right now. She was so worried about you when you collapsed that it took a Section 2 agent and me to restrain her, just so we could get you to the hospital. She cares about you more than anything in this world and she's having a tough time dealing with your situation…" replied Misato.

"_She doesn't have to worry about me collapsing again. I'm **MUCH** better now." said a little voice in Shinij's mind…A voice that belonged to the other side of his soul. _

Shinji ignored the voice and replied to his guardian's words.

"If that's the reason, then why won't she just come out ask me if I'm really ok? She knows that I'd be willing to talk to her or whatever it is that she needs…" replied Shinji

Misato pondered over what the boy had just said, a thought occurred to her.

"_Shinji-kun…He's different now. He's so much more open and sure of himself. Haha it makes me wish I was his age again. I'd let him rock my world all night long." thought Misato as she smirked, hoping that Shinji didn't notice._

"Well Shinji-kun, I've thought this through and decided that you should go right into Asuka-chan's room and talk to her. If you confront her forwardly, I doubt she'll try to run away or something crazy like that, ya know?" said a smiling Misato. "Go ahead in there and tell her how you feel about the way she's been acting."

"_She has a point. I don't think Asuka-chan would run away either…" thought Shinji_

"You know what? I think I'll go talk to her now. Thanks Misato-san!" exclaimed Shinji as he rose to his feet and walked towards Asuka's room.

----------------------------

"I wish I could just go talk to him…_sigh…_" said Asuka as she lay in futon staring at the ceiling. "I mean it's just Shinji, right? So what's the big deal?"

Asuka continued pondering her reluctance to talk to the former pilot of Evangelion Unit-01. After a few minutes there came a soft knock on her bedroom door and the sound of a familiar voice.

"Asuka, can I come in?" asked the Shinji from behind her closed door.

Asuka was surprised to hear Shinji's voice let alone his request to enter her room.

"_Last time he came in here, he passed out…" thought Asuka "…but I guess he does deserve an explanation, right? So I'll let him…oh shit…MY ROOM!"_

"AHH! DON'T COME IN YET!" yelled Asuka as she quickly surveyed her room.

Normally Asuka would've just let the boy in, considering that she no longer felt the urge to seclude herself like she used to but, today that wasn't the case. Asuka had been so busy thinking things over for the last few days that she had completely forgotten to clean her room, a room that now had dirty shirts, bras, panties, and everything else on the floor. Asuka quickly gathered all her cloths and threw them in the closet and slid the door shut before the cloths fell on top of her. After a quick check of herself and the room, Asuka moved back to her futon and told Shinji to enter.

"Umm…you can come in now Shinji-kun" said Asuka as sat nervously.

With that, Shinji opened the door, entered the room and closed the door behind him. The boy quickly noticed that Asuka seemed to be uncomfortable, so he decided that it would best for him to stand rather then sit beside her.

"So what's up?" asked Shinji as he let his eyes looked Asuka over. She wore grey Shofi shorts and mid-drift blue tank top.

"Oh…nothing much…just been thinking about a lot of stuff…" replied Asuka moved her gaze to anything but Shinji.

"_Yeah, like why I can't tell you how I really feel or why I'm scared to be near you…" thought Asuka as felt an awkward silence beginning to form between the two teens. "…I'm just gonna tell him and get it over with."_

Shinji wasn't really sure what he wanted to say anymore, so he just decided to be blunt about the situation and ask Asuka about her avoiding him.

"Asuka-chan, why…" started Shinji but he was cut off before he could finish.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you, Shinji-kun. It was stupid and immature. Can you please forgive me?" said Asuka as she began to cry. "I-I just messed you so much…but when you woke up, you seemed…different. Your eyes had changed color, and you acted like it was just the most normal thing in the world! ...I-I'm worried about you Shinji-kun…"

Shinji was stunned, to say the least. His mouth hung slightly open, and his gaze was fixed on the crying beauty that sat on the other side of the room.

---------------

"_Sh-She's worried about me?" thought Shinji, to himself._

'_Of course she is. Your mean more to her than anything else…She just has pride issues.' said the other occupant of his soul. 'You knew that along time ago.'_

"…_But she never gave me an answer to my question…"_

'…_Then kiss her. If she hits you then you should leave…but I doubt that she will. She needs reassurance from you. Now help her.'_

_-------------------_

Shinji opened his eyes (even thought he didn't remember closing them) to see that he'd managed to walk to where Asuka was, and hug her, without evening realizing that he had.

"_How the hell did I get over here! I was…never mind." thought Shinji as he felt Asuka wrap her arms around him and bring him into a tight, bear hug._

'_Comfort her. She wants your kiss.' said Shinji's other self.'_

"_How do you know?" asked Shinji as he felt Asuka start to sob into his chest. "I don't want to take advantage of her…" _

'_If you don't believe me then listen to her thoughts…'_

(A/N: FYI: anything in italics, represent subconscious thought or convo between the two half's of Shinji's soul. Asuka's thoughts will be written like this: 'blah blah')

_-----------------_

'Shinji…I'm so sorry that I can't just answer you…but even though I can't give you a real answer I still want you to love me…'

------------------

"_She does love me…" thought Shinji. "Well here goes nothing…"_

Shinji looked down at the girl that lay against his chest. He brought his hand up to Asuka's face and lifted her chin. Red, puffy eyes looked back at him as his lips descended to meet hers. Finally there lips touched for the second time since they'd met. There were no surprises, no nose-holding, and no lack of oxygen or drooling, just pure pleasure.

-------------------

Asuka could hardly believe that this was happening. Her mind was a buzz with thoughts, questions, and, above all else, lust.

Asuka moaned as she felt Shinji's tongue flick across her lips, waiting for permission to explore her mouth. She was happy to oblige as she parted her lips and allowed Shinji to continue his oral assault.

"_How did he know I wanted to kiss him and when did he get so good at this! Last time wasn't bad but...Christ almighty!" thought Asuka as she felt Shinji's wet muscle probe her mouth. "Well if he's gonna be so damn persistent…I guess I'll return the favor."_

Asuka leaned forward towards Shinji, causing them both to fall forwards/backwards respectively. Now Asuka was now straddling her would-be-boyfriend's chest as she began to tongue wrestle with the boy. She was also beginning to get a familiar itch in her loins. Shinji could feel the heat emanating from her special area but, thought nothing of it.

"_I didn't think it would get this far but, I'm not complaining… wait what's that smell?" thought Shinji as he inhaled a deep musky smell. "Is that…Is that Asuka-chan? She smells so good."_

Shinji groaned into Asuka's mouth as his body began reacting to scent of her sex as he felt his own arousal growing. He let his hand roam down Asuka's back to her smooth, rounded ass.

Asuka couldn't help but be shocked by Shinji's forwardness.

"_Wow, he really has changed, hasn't he? Lucky for him that I like this…otherwise I'd have stomped his balls back into nothing…OH COME ON!" thought Asuka as the teens make-out session was interrupted by the sound of a certain beer-loving woman._

"SHINJI-KUN! ASUKA-CHAN! DINNER IS READY!" exclaimed Misato from the kitchen.

(A/N: HAHA GOT YA!)

------------------------------

Seeing as how Misato still couldn't cook, dinner had consisted of American-style pizza and amazake, to drink. After everyone had finished eating, Shinji moved to collect the plates from his to female companions but, was stopped by Asuka.

"You don't have to do that. I'll wash the dish's tonight, ok?" said Asuka as she took the dish from Shinji and walked over to the sink.

Misato and Shinji were both surprised by the young german girl's actions but, decided against questioning her motifs. As Shinji and Misato walked out of the kitchen, Misato pulled Shinji towards the sofa in the living room and sat him down.

"What did you do in that room?" whispered Misato in a accusing and tone. "Asuka never does the dishes unless I ask her. So why the hell did she so happily take that responsibility tonight? Hmmm?"

Shinji blushed furiously at the accusation of him having something to do with Asuka's cheery mood.

"_I hate it when she teases me…sigh, I might as well tell her" thought Shinji._

'_She already knows. She heard you and saw you. She just wants to see if you'll lie or not.'_

"_SHE WHAT!" thought Shinji as he felt his face drain of all color. "God dammit! I should've known Misato-san would do something like that…"_

"We made out." stated Shinji in a matter-of-fact way. "She apologized, I hugged her, and…well we ended up making out. Plain and simple."

Misato nearly fainted as she heard what Shinji had said.

"_He didn't even stutter or blush! I can't believe it… my little Shinji-kun is really growing up!" thought Misato as she felt her motherly instincts cause her smile and giggle uncontrollably._

"YAY SHINJI!" yelled Misato as she jumped on the boy and ruffled his hair. "I'm so proud of you! You're becoming a man!"

Shinji laughed at his guardian's mock assault and playfully struggled to just to mess around. They continued to play around until a voice interrupted them.

"I'm going to take a shower. Now be good and stop molesting each other." said Asuka as she walked toward the bathroom.

"I won't molest your precious, little Shinji-kun." replied Misato.

Asuka turned back briefly with a blush across her whole face, before she turned and stomped angrily into the bathroom.

"That wasn't nice Misato-san." said Shinji as he stood and stretched. "I'm going to my room, ok?"

"Hmmm? Oh ok. See you later."

----------------------------

Shinji once again lay in his futon, staring at the ceiling and lost in thought.

"_Her lips were so soft…" thought Shinji as he licked across his lips. "I can't believe it got that heated…" _

'_You could do more.' said that familiar voice. 'One of your powers could let you please Asuka without actually being there…'_

Shinji was slightly startled by the sudden interruption of his thoughts but, was as interested in this power that was spoken of.

"_What do you mean? What kind of power is it?"_

'_The power to separate your spirit from your body, temporarily of course. You could go to Asuka in the shower and manipulate her into doing what you'd do if you were actually there.'_

Shinji blushed at the thought.

"_I can really do that?"_

'_If you want to. Just say it and your spirit form will be with Asuka, while your body sleeps here in your room." _

Shinji thought it over for a few seconds before making his choice.

"_As long as I return to my body before she gets to her room, ok?"_

'_Of course. So do you want to?'_

"…_Take me to her."_

_-------------------------------_

The water cascaded over Asuka's body as she stood beneath the warm water being produced by the showerhead. Her long red hair lay matted to the skin on her back and shoulders. Some had even managed to land atop her ample breasts and tried to cover her pink nipples in a forest of crimson. She was a prime example of the type of female that could have any guy that she damn well pleased but, her mind was still on the one guy that she loved more than life itself.

"He must've practiced with some girl from school…that kiss was too good for him to not have been practicing…" said Asuka as she thought out loud as she washed herself. "Too bad Misato interrupted…ugh…I'm still horny because of her! I wish Shinji was in here, I want him sooo bad right now…"

At that moment, Shinji's spirit appeared behind the fiery german girl. When the spirit Shinji realized where he was, his jaw hit the floor. There, right in front of him, was the girl of his dreams in all her glory. Of course Shinji had walked in on Asuka in the bathroom or caught her changing in her room but, this was totally different.

From her head to her toes, Asuka was pure perfection. Shinji's eyes drank up her appearance. He also noticed that Asuka had very little body hair. Her legs and underarm's were almost completely bald and her pubic hair had been shaved completely off. That turned him on immensely and gave his real body, a raging hard-on.

"_Enough of the staring…I guess I should do my best to make her feel good" thought the Shinji spirit. "How do I bring out her desires?"_

'_Just touch her shoulder and you'll able to enter her thoughts. She won't feel it and she'll just think that she's having a little hentai fantasy.' _

Slowly the spirit Shinji reached forward and placed his hand on the shoulder of the naked girl.

-------------------------------

**LEMON STARTS NOW!**

Asuka stood at the sink, scrubbing dishes and humming to herself. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Hey there beautiful" said the owner of the arms as he slid one of his hands up to lightly grope Asuka's tits lightly.

"Mmmm, hello to you too Shinji-kun." said Asuka as felt some wetness seep into the crotch of her panties and shorts. "You caught me at a good time. I have a problem that needs your immediate attention"

Shinji turned Asuka around and looked down at her with a bemused look.

"Oh really? What might your problem be, As-chan." asked the boy as he swiftly inclined his neck and laid a path of butterfly kisses down her collarbone.

Asuka gasped at the young man's attack and stuttered slightly as she replied to his question.

"I-I think I'll just show you" said Asuka as she lightly pushed Shinji away before grabbing his hand and leading him to the living room.

Once there, Asuka quickly pushed Shinji onto the sofa before she straddled his waist and kissed him aggressively as she ground her groin into his lap. Shinji reached up and lifted Asuka's tank top revealing her bra-clad breasts. Shinji quickly reached forward and undid the front-clasp on her red bra, allowing her tits to burst forth just as he leaned forward to grope and lick them.

Asuka threw her head back and moaned loudly as Shinji began licking and sucking on her chest but she managed to stop him long enough to remove her tank top and bra completely. She continued to grind her hips against his until her sex was dripping wet.

"Ohhh Shiiinjjii…pllleaassee…" begged Asuka.

As if guided by an invisible hand Shinji stopped the attention that he was giving to Asuka's breasts and laid here down on the sofa. He slid in between her legs and leaned forward to kiss her navel, which caused her to jump slightly. He continued to kiss down her stomach until his lips met the waistband of her shorts. Looking up, he saw the pleading look in Asuka's eyes before he reached up and pulled her short and panties off, exposing her to him completely.

A sudden musky smell assaulted Shinji's nose, a smell that the greedily inhaled as he stared at the source. Before him was Asuka's glistening flower. The outer lips were swollen and wet with arousal and the tiny nub of her clit stood erect above her slit.

Asuka's began to grow hot and more aroused as Shinji stared hungrily at her secret place.

"Please…Please Shinji-kun!" exclaimed Asuka as her wanton lust began to take over her body.

With a little smirk, Shinji leaned down and lightly kissed Asuka on her labia and licked around the outside of her slit.

Asuka moaned loudly as she felt Shinji's skilled tongue methodically begin to bring her closer to euphoria. She instinctively spread her legs wider and placed a hand on Shinji's head, to ensure that he wouldn't stop what he was doing. Asuka continued to enjoy the sensations that the boy was causing until pulled back and looked at her with a sinister grin.

"Wh-Why did you stop?" asked Asuka as she panted, trying to catch her breath.

Shinji never answered. He just continued to grin as he placed Asuka's legs over his shoulders, pulled her dripping slit closer to his face, and returned to ravishing her.

Asuka gasped with surprise as she felt one of Shinji's hands move to lightly pinch her left nipple as he sucked on her engorged clit.

"OOOOHHHH SHHIINNJJJIIIII!" exclaimed Asuka as felt what little control she had over her body disappear when Shinji brought his other hand up to her slick snatch and swiftly pushed two of his fingers deep inside her.

Asuka's body began to jerk sporadically as her orgasm quickly approached. The pleasure from Shinji's actions quickly overcame her senses as she squeezed her eyes shut. Her world became nothing but, bright light as she screamed out from having experienced her first, real orgasm.

--------------------------------

Asuka opened her eyes to find her self slumped back against to the wall of the shower with one of her hands between her legs. She stood, albeit a bit wobbly, and washed the sticky fluid from her hand and her thighs but, as she exited the shower a thought occurred to her.

"_That dream...felt too real to be just a dream…" thought Asuka as she dried herself off. "I…wonder if he…no...That's silly."_

Little did Asuka realize that the orchestrater of her little fantasy lay sleeping in his bed, with a smile on his face and thoughts of a certain girl in his dreams.

-----------------------------

Authors Note: Wow that sucked. Could you tell that was my first attempt at a lemon? You'd think that after 7 years of reading fanfiction, I'd be a little better at writing but, alas I'm not quite there yet. Oh well I hope you enjoyed it and as always R&R!

PS: While I was writing this my story reached 50 reviews! WOOHOO!

Next Chapter: Too much of a good thing


	7. Chapter 6: Best Friends

Disclaimer: Read the prologue for the disclaimer. I don't own EVA nor will I ever, so there, happy?

Authors Note: I've decided to make this a chapter into something of a "buffer" chapter. This story was meant to be dark and angst but a few of my readers have made a good point about making the story to depressing. So I'm using this chapter to show the lighter side of the story and to show that, even though Asuka and Shinji are saviors of the world, that they are still teenagers with almost normal lives. In this chap I'm going to use Hikari and Toji for the first time (and just so you know, I haven't used them before now because there was no reason to.). So anyways, I hope you all like this chapter as much as the previous ones.

PS: I decided to change the title for this chapter. I'm gonna use the previous title for chapter 7.

Chapter 6: Best Friends

-------------------------

Shinji Ikari stood waiting at the pre-designated meeting place, outside of the starbucks in New Shinjuku, which he and Toji had agreed upon. Shinji had called his best friend early that morning and asked him to meet him because he had something major to talk to him about but, as usual, Toji was late.

"He's never been late for weight lifting or a basketball game but, he can't get here on time…ain't that a bitch…" mumbled Shinji as he looked down at the clock on his cellphone. "He knows how people react when I'm in public, tha' jerk…"

As if on cue from above a hand landed on Shinji's shoulder with a loud smack. Toji had arrived in the usual fashion.

"Wasup, Shin-man?" asked the slightly taller and much more buff teen. Toji stood about 6' 0" and was still in the same great shape that he always had been since Shinji had met him. His hair was shorter and was spiked in the front. "Sorry about being late but, ya know me."

Shinji sighed at his friend's half-ass apology and smirked at the realization that the jock wouldn't change if the world depended on it.

"Yeah I know. Well whatever, let's go inside and talk" replied Shinji as he turned and walked into the coffee shop followed by his brown skinned companion.

(A/N: Does anyone else find Toji's tan weird? I mean I get that he's into sports and spends time outside but geez…)

---------------------------------

_Meanwhile, on the other side of town_

"What did you want to talk about Asuka?" asked a concerned Hikari Horaki. The former class rep sat on the couch beside the german girl as she handed her a cup of tea. "…It's about Shinji-kun, isn't it?"

Asuka blushed as her best friend read her like an open book.

"_Ugh…am I that obvious? Or is she that mature?" thought Asuka as she took a sip of tea and looked her best friend over. Hikari had matured physically as well as mentally over the last few years. She now stood at the same height as Asuka and had even grown a half-way descent chest. Plus she still had legs to die for. "I must be…because every time we talk, she knows exactly what's on my mind."_

"Well it's about him…in a way…" replied Asuka.

"In a way? What kind of way?" asked a perplexed Hikari. "Did something happen between you two?

"No, it's nothing _bad _per say. It's just that I had a day-dream about him…a very, _VERY _erotic day-dream." replied the blushing german girl.

"So? You've had dreams about him before, right…" Hikari never finished that thought.

"NO! Not like this one!" yelled Asuka. "For one thing it happened in the shower and I actually had a…ya know…"

Hikari's mouth hung open and her eye's grew wide as the importance of Asuka's little 'fantasy' hit her full-force.

"Y-You mean you…Wow, that is different." said the brown haired girl.

The two girls sat in silence as they both tried to regain what composure they had.

"_I can't believe that she had a real orgasm. I mean she always told me that she was a 'no-hitter' when it came to masturbation…Maybe I should ask what happened in that fantasy that made it so…good…" thought Hikari as she glanced at the girl sitting beside her._

"So…Are you gonna tell me about the dream? I want details!" said Hikari as she playful shook Asuka's shoulder. "Come on, it had to have been hot considering your 0 success rate."

Asuka's face turned bright red at the less-than-shy girl's statement.

"Well if you want to know then be quiet and let me tell you about it." said the red-faced girl.

Hikari did as she was told. She turned towards Asuka and smiled, waiting for the story to start.

"Well, in the dream I was washing dishes like I had done about 5 minutes before in real life but, while I was doing that Shinji came up behind me and groped me…instead of push him off I leaned into him and he started to kiss my neck before he turned me to face him and then he pretty much shoved his tongue down my throat." said Asuka as she paused long enough to notice that she was becoming slightly wet from telling the story and that Hikari seemed to be riding her every word with supreme interest. "After that I told him that I needed to…well you get the idea. I drug the dream Shinji into the living room and sat on his lap so that we could make out…Well long story short I ended up buck naked with Shinji eating me like I was a piece of Kobe steak."

Hikari laughed at her friend's need to rush and finish the story

"Haha, I wanted detail! Geez, why are you embarrassed Asuka?" asked Hikari.

"I-I'm not really. It's just that Shinji sort of…asked me out…" said Asuka as she mumbled the last part, forcing Hikari to strain her hearing.

"What did you say?" asked a perplexed Hikari.

Asuka sighed as she realized that she was still talking to her best friend, one of the only people in the entire world that she could trust.

"I'm sorry Hikari. I said that Shinji asked me to be his girlfriend the night he collapsed into that coma. I-I still haven't given him a real answer…although we did kinda…sorta make out…"

Hikari was speechless. She couldn't even comprehend what she'd just heard.

"Di-Did you say that you and Shinji-kun made out? And that he asked you out?" asked a very surprised Hikari. "That's just…wow…"

"It's not _that _big of a deal." said the red-head.

"Like hell it isn't!" yelled Hikari in an almost angry voice. "You have to tell Shinji-kun how you feel!"

"But…I'm afraid…" replied Asuka as she looked away from her friend. "I don't want to lose Shinji as a friend because of a failed relationship. He means everything to me…"

Hikari felt her heart sink as she felt Asuka emotionally anguish.

"Asuka, you know better than anyone else that Shinji-kun wouldn't stop being your friend even if his life depended on it. He's loved you all this time, Asuka." said Hikari. "Even though it's been nearly 3 years since you met, don't you think he deserves to know that you love him just as much as he loves you?"

"I guess…" replied Asuka as she felt Hikari place her hand on her shoulder.

"Well then tell him already!" exclaimed Hikari as she reached into Asuka's purse and handed the german girl her cellphone. "Call him and tell him that you want to tell him something important, ok?"

Asuka hesitated for a second before she took her phone from the girl.

"Thanks Hikari." said the girl as she dialed Shinji's number.

---------------------------------

Shinji sat sipping his coffee as he watched people walk by the coffee shop. He and Toji had been there for about an hour but, Shinji still hadn't told his friend what he needed to tell him.

"Shinji, if you only invited me here to drink coffee than you should've said that dude." said Toji as he noticed the other boy looking out the window. "I thought you had something you needed to talk about"

Shinji turned away from the window and looked down at his coffee.

"It's about Asuka…" said Shinji.

"Hmmm I should've known." replied the tanned jock.

"Funny...not!" said Shinji as he continued to sip his latte.

"I'm just kiddin' Shin-man. Seriously, what did you wanna say?" asked Toji.

"Well, you can't get mad…okay?" asked Shinji.

Toji arched an eyebrow at the request but, shook his head yes.

"Well, ummm…the night I collapsed, I-I asked Asuka to be my girlfriend…and yesterday we kind of…made out." said the blushing Third Child.

Toji sat completely still in his chair, almost like a statue until a tears began to well up in his eyes. Shinji noticed this and slowly scooted his chair away from the table.

"Uhhh, Toji are you ok?" asked a slightly scared Shinji.

"I'm fine…it's just that…" Toji trailed off as he lunged across the table and out Shinji in a headlock. "It's just that…I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"

Toji's exclamation drew the immediate attention of everyone in the coffee shop, which caused the jock to blush and release Shinji from his headlock and sat back down.

"Whoops, my bad." said the boy as he scratched the back of his head. "Anyway, I can't believe you finally grew a pair, dude! So tell me, what did the 'Red Devil' say?"

Shinji snorted at Toji's use of Asuka's old nickname.

"Heh, Well that's my problem with the situation…She hasn't answered me, even after last night." replied a dejected Shinji.

Toji quickly noticed his friend's attitude and quickly tried to reassure him.

"Come on man, don't get all emo on me. You should already know that Asuka-chan likes you. I mean everyone at school knows, she's probably just afraid to admit that she has a weakness for you. She's stubborn enough to do something like that, ya know?" stated Toji.

Shinji smiled at Toji's attempt to cheer him up.

"_He's clueless but, he's still a good friend." thought Shinji. "Maybe he's right about Asuka…but I just wish that she would tell me herself…"_

'_You already know that the Second Child cares for you.'_

Shinji froze at the sound of that voice. Toji noticed Shinji tensing up and wondered if he was alright.

"Yo Shinji, are you ok buddy?" asked a concerned Toji.

"Oh y-yeah, I'm fine…" replied the nervous teen.

'_You're lying to him? What kind of friend are you? Tell him how nervous you are. How you think that Asuka-chan will reject you.'_

"_That's bullshit…" Shinji's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Toji's voice._

"Shinji? Shinji, your phone's ringing man." said Toji.

"Oh!" exclaimed Shinji as he felt his cellphone vibrating in his pocket and ringing noisily.

Shinji's caller ID read 'Langley, Asuka'. Shinji's hear skipped a beat at the words displayed on the screen.

"Are you gonna answer it or just look like a retard?" asked a sarcastic Toji.

Shinji gave Toji a glare before he flipped his phone open and stood up before raising it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shinji-kun."

"Oh…Hi Asuka-chan."

"Well that's a nice way to greet me. Where are you anyway?"

"Oh sorry, I'm hanging with Toji at Starbucks."

"Haha, tell the stooge that I said 'Hi'."

"Haha, I will…So ummm, do you need something?"

"…When you get home…I need to tell you something important."

Shinji felt the color drain from his face at those words.

"Wh-What do you need to tell me?"

"It's nothing bad, if you're wondering and I'll tell you when you get back, ok?"

"Yeah…ok…"

"Talk to you later, Shinji-kun"

Click.

Shinji snapped his phone shut before he turned and sat back down across from Toji.

"Was that Red?" asked the jock.

"Hmmm, yeah it was. She to tell you 'Hey Stooge'." replied Shinji as he watched Toji's eyebrow twitch.

"What did she say anyway?" asked Toji as he played with his, now empty, cup of coffee.

"Oh…She said she needed to tell me something when I got home." replied Shinji as he turned to look out the window.

'_She might tell you something good.'_

Shinji felt himself shiver at the sound of that voice.

"Maybe you should go home. I'm bet she's finally going to confess her un-dying love for you." said Toji as he made a kiss-kiss face.

Shinji didn't reply. He just watched the people as they walked by as that voice continued to torment him silently.

'_Your Afraid…Aren't you?'_

-------------------------

Authors Note: I hope that chapter didn't suck too much because it's kinda short. It wasn't planned if you couldn't tell but, I thought it would be nice to break the mold and listen to my fans and they're ideas. Oh and just so everyone knows, the voice that Shinji hears doesn't have a name because I couldn't think of one. Anyways, I've decided to make this story 8 chapters officially (10 chapters if you include the prologue and epilogue) and I've also come up with 3 ideas for my next fanfics (all of which will be detailed at the end of this note.). Well as always R&R and I hope you enjoyed it.

Next Chapter: Shinji's Dilemma

Stories to come:

The problems of 16 year old god: The Beginning- Shinji awoke on the beach, the smell of blood strong in the air. He thought he was alone, but beside him he saw her…The girl that convinced him to stop instrumentality. He whispered her name, _"Asuka…"_

Hikari's Sister- Hikari makes the mistake of telling Kodama about the Third Child.

(I think I'm the first person to ever think of this couple, considering that you never even see Kodama in the series, you just hear her name once.)

My Torment- Song fic that portrays Asuka's most destructive moments leading up to her final battle against the Mass-produced EVA Series.

Feedback on my new ideas would be appreciated too!


	8. Final Chapter Part I: Dilemma

Disclaimer: Read the prologue for the disclaimer. I don't own EVA nor will I ever, so there, happy?

Authors Note: Well I hope everyone that read the last chapter liked it because, there's not gonna be much "happy" left in this story. Lol from here on out, it's nothin' but angst and eventual romance. This chapter and the next will be a two part chapter but, they'll have different names. I don't want to give away what happens in this chapter but, I will say that it should catch a lot of people of guard. Let's get the final chapter started!

Final Chapter (Part I): Dilemma

----------------------

"Good luck with Red, Shin-man!" yelled Toji as he departed on the 4:30 cross-town train.

Shinji waved as the train departed from the station, but as soon as the train was out of sight Shinji felt his face drop. He was nervous about his inevitable talk with Asuka. Hell, he was scared out of his mind to put it simply. His mind was filled with "what if's" and horrible thoughts on what his german friend wanted to tell him.

"_Should I really be afraid? What if she actually wants to be with me?" thought Shinji as he walked down the street towards Misato's apartment building. "I mean she said it wasn't bad or anything…so why the hell can't I calm down?"_

'_Because you're truly afraid to face her…'_

Shinji stopped dead in his tracks, even as people bumped him and brushed by him, he stood rooted to that spot.

'_You don't want to believe that she cares. No one cares about the Third Child, right? People don't need you, even though without you they wouldn't even exist in the world.'_

"_Shut up…"_

'_You could've just made her answer you, you know? I gave you that power, so why won't you use it?'_

"…_Because if Asuka-chan wanted me to know then she would tell me herself…" _

With that mental statement, Shinji continued his trek towards the apartment.

--------------------

Shinji arrived home only to find Misato laying on the floor in front of the television, wearing a skimpy tank-top and her trademark cut-offs.

"Oh, hey there Shinji-kun." said the older woman as she looked over her shoulder to address the anxious boy.

Shinji did his best not to notice how incredibly hot Misato looked as he replied to his guardians greeting.

"Um…Hey Misato-san. How was your day?" asked Shinji as he kicked his shoes off near the door.

"You know how it is. Same shit, just a different day." replied the purple haired woman as turned back towards the television. "Hey…Shinji-kun is there something on your mind?"

Shinji nearly tripped over his own feet at his the question that his guardian had just asked.

"N-No, nothings wrong Misato-san…Uh, why do you ask?" replied Shinji as he turned to face the woman, only to find her standing 2 feet in front of him.

"Your lying." stated Misato as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "There's something different about you since that little incident from 2 weeks ago…Tell me what's wrong with you really."

"_Shitshitshitshitshit! Why can women read men so freakin' easily!" thought Shinji as he grimaced at Misato's fine detective work. _

'_Women are naturally more perceptive than men. Especially scared little boys like you, Shinji.'_

"SHUT UP!" yelled Shinji as he lurched forward, shaking his head.

Misato jumped backwards at her charge's out burst.

"_What the hell was that!" thought Misato as she watched Shinji shake and clutch the sides of his head._

"Shinji-kun, were you talking to me!" asked the somewhat concerned woman. "How dare you tell me to shut up! I'm trying to help you and you…"

"I-I wasn't talking to you Misato…" said Shinji in a cold voice as he cut off his buxom guardian.

Misato shivered at the coolness in Shinji's voice.

"Sh-Shinji-kun what's wrong?" asked the now frightened woman.

She got no answer as Shinji abruptly turned and walked down the hall, before opening his bedroom door and disappearing within.

-----------------

"Misato-san! I'm home!" exclaimed Asuka as she entered the Katsuragi abode.

Asuka kicked her shoes off at the door before walking into the kitchen only to find beer cans strewn across the kitchen floor and a very drunk woman sitting at the end of the table with a blank, vacant look on her face.

"Misato, what the hell the matter with you!" exclaimed Asuka as she kicked a can to the side.

Misato flicked her eyes in the girl's direction, but gave no other acknowledgement as she continued to down her Yeisuba. Asuka immediately realized that something wasn't quite right with the older woman.

"Hey…Misato, what wrong?" asked the red head as she walked over to her guardian with a certain degree of caution.

Again the older woman didn't reply.

"Are you alr….What the hell was that!" yelled Asuka as a loud crash resonated through out the apartment.

Asuka turned to check out the noise, but she was stopped by a grip on her wrist. The german girl turned to find Misato sobbing and holding onto her wrist.

"Don't…" said Misato as she cried almost silently.

"Misato, what going on? What was…" Asuka paused as she felt her blood ran cold.

"Wait…Was that Shinji?" asked Asuka as she once again tried to leave and find the source of the noise.

Again Misato tightened her grip on the girl's wrist.

"Shinji-kun's…not himself right now." said the woman as she released the girls wrist.

Asuka rubbed her wrist to bring back the circulation, all the while wondering what the hell Misato was talking about. She considered her limited options and decided to that she try to console Misato, if only to better grasp the current situation.

"Misato, do you know what's wrong with Shinji-kun?" asked the german as she grabbed a chair to sit in front of the older woman.

At first Misato seemed almost confused by Asuka's question, but she quickly shook it off before she answered.

"W-Well when Shinji-kun cam home I noticed that he seemed…like he was confused or worried about something…So I asked if something was wrong, but he just lied to me." replied Misato as she tried to compose herself enough to be coherent.

Asuka said nothing as she waited patiently for her guardian to continue.

"Shinji-kun lying wasn't that bad…but when I told him to tell the truth…his eyes got kind of dull and he yelled for someone to shut up, but he wasn't talking to me. He grabbed his head and started to shake it side to side like he was trying to get something out." said Misato as she did her best to continue her story.

Asuka was becoming increasingly nervous by hearing Misato's words. What did all of it mean? Had Shinji finally gone of the deep end? No…it couldn't have been that bad.

"Wh-What happened after that Misato?" asked Asuka with her voice full of worry and fear.

Misato looked Asuka in the eye as she inhaled deeply and…

--**FLASHBACK**--

Misato watched in silent shock as Shinji retreated to his "Lovely Suite" leaving the woman all alone to ponder what had just occurred.

"_Something is seriously wrong him…The way he just burst out before was defiantly not something that he'd do normally." thought Misato as tried to process Shinji's sudden scream to 'Shut up'. "He said he wasn't talking to me though, didn't he? So who…or what the hell was he talking to? Maybe I should go talk to him…"_

With that decision, Misato walked down the hall to Shinji's domicile before knocking softly on the door.

'Knock, Knock'

…No reply.

Misato frowned slightly at Shinji's lack of acknowledgement and decided to knock louder.

'KNOCK, KNOCK'

…Again silence was her only answer.

"Come on Shinji-kun, I know you're in there." said Misato as she felt a sense of panic grow in the pit of her stomach.

The older woman stood waiting for a reply, but it still wouldn't come. This caused the panic that was festering in Misato's stomach to slowly creep through her body. She was scared. Fear was consuming her ever so slowly, but after about 30 seconds of silence that creeping fear and panic exploded.

"SHINJI! SHINJI, OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE SHINJI!" yelled Misato at the top of her lungs as she frantically banged on the door trying, in vain, to gain access to the Third Child's room.

Still her yells went un-answered.

"_Oh god, what has he done?" thought Misato as she continued to pry at the locked door before her. "God damn it all! OPEN!"_

With a mighty yell, Misato broke the lock-latch that held Shinji's door closed and stumbled forward into the dark, eerily quiet room. She scanned to room looking for her male charge, but what she saw made nearly made her scream.

Shinji sat upon his bed with his D-SDAT in his hand and the earbuds in his ears, which wasn't very shocking. What was shocking however, was the fact that Shinji's red-tinged, but mostly blue eyes, now were a glow with a sickly crimson glow. His face was unreadable and his mouth was closed in a neutral position. If it weren't for his demonic, red eyes, it would've appeared that he was lost in deep thought. Sadly, that wasn't the case.

"_Wh-What the fuck is going on here!" thought Misato as she began to visibly shake. "H-His eyes are glowing like…like the berserker EVA…"_

The Berserker…The thing that still scared the holy shit out of Misato. She stood, petrified, at the realization at what Shinji resembled, but instead of running away she walked even closer to the boy. Slowly, almost as if drawn by a magnet, Misato walked toward Shinji only to be stopped dead in her tracks by a chilling voice.

"Don't come near me, Misato-san. Leave…now." said Shinji in a low voice that could've frozen a bucket of water with its coldness.

"Sh-Shinji-kun?" asked Misato as her heart rate soared to new highs.

"I said for you to leave, Misato-san…" replied Shinji as he slowly brought his gaze to that of his commanding officer and guardian, causing the purple haired woman to freeze and for her breath to hitch in her throat.

Misato couldn't move and she could barely breathe. The fear that Shinji's gaze caused was the single most powerful emotion she'd ever felt. It felt like his eyes were burrowing into to her psyche…into the deepest, darkest parts of her mind.

"_What's going on! Is Shinji-kun doing this to…NOOOO!" thought Misato as her she felt forgotten memories rushing to front of her mind. "AHHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER THOSE THINGS!"_

Misato yelled out in anguish as she fell to her knees, clutching her head as her most painful memories began to assault her mind.

"If you leave then it'll stop Misato-san." said Shinji as he sat watching the woman wither and writhe in pain. "You can't say I didn't warn you, now can you?"

Misato couldn't believe it. Shinji was the controlling the memories and causing the inexplicable suffering that she was feeling.

"Wh-Why are you doing this?" asked Misato in a weak, fading voice. "I-I just wanted to help you…"

Shinji said nothing as he broke his gaze from Misato's, which also ended the horrific flashback that she had been experiencing.

"Those who know nothing, can never understand anything…you know nothing about what's wrong with me yet you want to help me? Don't bother, just get out…" said Shinji before he turned his back towards his guardian.

Misato stood and stared at the boy's back before reluctantly leaving his room.

--**END FLASHBACK--**

Misato finished telling Asuka about Shinji's change and the horrible things that he'd done to her mind. Asuka felt empty…hollow on the inside. The thing's that Misato had just told her…they were just too much to comprehend.

"_Shinji…Are you still the boy I love?" thought Asuka as she stared blankly at Misato._

"Asuka-chan? Asuka-chan, are you alright?" asked Misato after she noticed the blank look on the girls face.

"No…I'm _far _from alright, Misato-san." replied Asuka as she felt her fear and concern be replaced by anger…anger at the fact that Shinji, her best friend, didn't tell her about whatever it was that was bothering him.

Misato knew that Asuka was upset, and she knew that Shinji needed to be examined by Ritsuko at NERV HQ, but what she didn't know or even expect was Asuka's reaction.

"Th-That bastard! Why didn't he tell me that something was going on! Why the hell did he lie and say everything was fine! I knew something was different! No one's eyes change from colors like his did and no one collapses like he has over the past few months! Why didn't I just confront him!" exclaimed Asuka as she slammed her fist down on the kitchen table, causing it to nearly break in half.

Misato was stunned by the fiery girl's angry out-burst. She had half-expected the girl to breakdown into tears and beg her to call NERV HQ or Section 2, but instead she was irate and extremely angry with Shinji.

"Asuka-chan, why are you mad? It's not Shinji's fault…it has to have something to do with what Ritsuko said awhile ago. You know, about the dam that he'd created in his mind or whatever. Right?" asked Misato as she tried her best to decipher the girl's sudden, unbridled rage.

Asuka wasn't hearing it though. She was pissed and hurt…extremely hurt to be exact and Shinji was about to feel the red headed girls anger first hand.

"Don't try to stop me now Misato…" said Asuka as she stood and walked out of the kitchen towards the room of one, Shinji Ikari.

------------------------------

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay people. I decided to take a week off from writing to prepare for school and stuff like that. Anyway, I've decided to make this chapter into 3 parts, so that they won't run together or get too cluttered. For anyone who noticed that I left out the part were Shinji becomes all psycho-ish, I did that for my own design. Don't worry about it, it will be explained next chapter/part. Also I've decided to branch out into more Anime's and Videogames, as far as my fanfiction's are concerned. These include: Love Hina, Mahou Sensei Negima, Dead or Alive, FMA, Eureka 7, and various final fantasy games. So I hope you'll look forward to those stories too! As always, R&R and tell your friends to read this story too! Later people.

PS: The next 2 parts will be 3,000 words+

Next Chapter: Final Chapter (Part II): Confrontation


	9. STATUS UPDATE

Labor Day status report

Hello loyal readers! This is "Problem's of a 16 yr old god" update. I hate writers who don't update their stories for a long time, so I'm sorry for the delay with the 2nd part of the final chapter. Now that it's almost over, it's become twice as hard to be original ! I am, however, in the process of writing the 2nd, 3rd, and epilogue of this story. That's the good news…now for the bad news. The story won't be done before **at least** the 21st or later. Now even more good news! I'll be posting my next fic soon! It'll be a song fic about Asuka's final days and her fight against the Mass-produced EVA series set to "Mudshovel" by Staind. So be looking for that soon (It'll have a T rating so look there if I'm not on your alerts list yet.). Well that concludes this update.

NEXT CHAPTER COMING THIS WEEK!


	10. NEW STATUS UPDATE

**STATUS UPDATE**:

Lol wow it's been awhile hasn't it? I haven't updated since labor day! Sorry about the folks, I've had a lot on my plate (baseball season, football conditioning, the SAT, and my girlfriend just to name a few). Originally I wanted this story done within a year but I don't think that'll happen. So I'm proposing this; I want to see ur own ideas on how this story should end. I've written about 4 pages of the final chapter but I haven't touched it in awhile. So if anyone is up to the challenge just PM me or submit a review. Thanks guys I'll be seeing you soon


	11. Final Chapter Part IIFinaleINCOMLPETE

Disclaimer: Read the prologue for the disclaimer. I don't own EVA nor will I ever, so there, happy?

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay people! This chapter is **INCOMPLETE**. It will completed as soon as possible but a lot of people wanted me to post what I had and then finish it later, which is what I plan to do. I never meant for it to take this long to finish this story. I just haven't had any inspiration to finish. Plus I have school to deal with and soccer. So I've made a very important decision in regards to the length of this story and that decision is that this will be the final chapter (not including the epilogue). I simply can't find a way to _not _end it here without making it seeming tacked on and pointless. So I hope ya'll don't think ill of me for cutting it short. Sorry. Well, here comes the final chapter: Confrontation.

The problems of a 16 year old god

Final Chapter (Part II-Finale): Confrontation

----------------------

(**WARNING**: This chapter will be dark, probably the darkest so far. Also there's a MAJOR lemon involved too. Hope you don't mind )

Asuka stood at the threshold; mere inches separated her from the door to Shinji's room. The girl was angry, _VERY _angry to be exact. The boy that she ached for in every sense of the word, the boy that she would have given her life to be with…the boy that she loved had betrayed her trust. He kept a secret from her…a terrible secret that now threatened to break them apart forever.

"You jerk…" said Asuka through clenched teeth as a violent tremor passed through her body.

"_I can't believe I trusted him. Even though he isn't obligated to tell everything that goes on in his life, he still should've told me about whatever it is that caused all of this to happen!" thought Asuka._

With that thought, Asuka ruthlessly opened the door, breaking it from its track in the process. The angry teen was greeted by eerie darkness that didn't seem to fit with the time of day. Quickly she scanned the room for Shinji, but she could barely see anything at all.

"What the hell? Why is it so dark in here?!" asked Asuka as she stumbled around the blackness before her.

'_The darkness you see doesn't exist…at least not in the physical world'_

Asuka felt herself jump at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. The german girl looked around, in a pointless effort to find the source of those words.

'_You know you can't find what was never there to begin with…'_

"W-what? Who said that?" asked Asuka as the ominous voice seemingly drew within a few feet of her.

"_What's going on here…am I going insane or something?" thought Asuka as her heartbeat began to increase at a startling rate._

'_Insane is such a harsh word…heh but it does seem to fit, nein?' asked the, now distinctly female, disembodied voice._

Asuka froze at the word "nein".

"Was en himmel?!" exclaimed Asuka as she heard the german word for no.

'_Hahaha! Das es gott, nein?' asked the voice._

"Who are you?!?" yelled Asuka as she clutched at her shirt franticly trying to stop herself from hyper-ventilating. "Why can you speak german?! Why do…oh my god…"

Like a ton of bricks, a horrifying realization hit Asuka dead on. This whole time, the whole god damn time, she had been talking to herself. It was almost incomprehensible to the girl that she, Asuka Langley Sohryu, hadn't immedialty noticed that the voice was none other than her own.

"_Wait…why the fuck am I hearing myself? Where am I? Aren't I in Shinji-kun's room?" thought Asuka._

'_Oh, so now he's "Shinji-kun"? What happened to him being a "big jerk", eh?" asked the voice._

Asuka couldn't help but blush at her use of "-kun" to address Shinji.

'_By the way, "Shinji-kun" didn't want to deal with you…he thought it would be better if your own conscience dealt with the situation.' stated the voice as it snapped Asuka back to reality._

"HE WHAT?!" yelled the red-head. "HE DIDN'T WANT TO DEAL WITH ME?!?!"

'_That surprises you…?' asked the voice in an almost mocking tone._

"No…but how can he…" Asuka trailed off as her voice seemingly failed her.

'_How can he control you?' _

"Yeah…Misato mentioned that he did something to her mentally…but she didn't want to talk about it..." replied Asuka

'_Would you have wanted to?'_

"Probably not…Wait! Where _is _Shinji anyway?" asked Asuka as she realized that she'd been completely thrown off


End file.
